


A Simple Favour

by BeFreeBeHappyA012



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Young Ignis, just pure fluff, this is before the events of the game, young gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeFreeBeHappyA012/pseuds/BeFreeBeHappyA012
Summary: One day, out of the blue, Ignis asks Gladio for an abrupt favour...





	A Simple Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble that ended up being waayy longer than i had anticipated XD I hope you enjoy though!!
> 
> (Also thanks to my nii-san who's been giving me titles for almost all of my fics. I'm just so bad at coming up with names for things) 
> 
> Aaand for texting: Ignis is the bolded words and Gladio is bold and underlined.

**Can I ask a favour of you?**

 

Gladio grunted as he reached down to scoop up his phone and stared down at the new message. It was later in the day-- training with Noct as well as his other duties were finished now and he was already back at home. He was surprised at the sudden message from Ignis since he hadn't even seen him at all today. Gladio assumed the other had been busy with his other tasks and quickly typed back a reply:

 

** Sure what's up?  **

 

**I was wondering if you would mind meeting at the training arena.**

**Only if you're free of course.**

 

Gladio glanced at the time. It was late but not past dinner time. What could he possibly want to meet _there_ for?

Before he replied Ignis had sent another message:

 

**I know it's late and I'm most certainly a bother but if you're not available tonight perhaps we could meet another time**

 

** No it's fine I'm free. Dads not home yet **

** Want me to head over there now?  **

 

**If that works for you.**

**I'm terribly sorry to bother you**

 

Gladio snatched his hoodie from its crumpled position on the floor and tugged it over his head before heading out the door with his phone in hand.

 

** Don't sweat it **

** See u there **

 

The distance from his house to the training arena wasn't far and besides, it was nice to breathe in the fresh air as he made the short trek. Even at this time of day during the middle of the week the city was bustling and it was hard not to get caught up in it all, but for Gladio who had grown up here, it was familiar. Something constant and reassuring.

He nodded to the guards after passing through the doors and strode straight to the training room. It felt like it was another day and he'd soon start training again then practice with Noctis. But it was not and when he pushed open the heavy door there was only Ignis who turned round, startled, keeping his eyes to the floor almost guiltily.

“I'm very sorry to trouble you like this,” he said, wringing his hands together.

It was something else to see Ignis uncomfortable. He was always dignified and calm, his voice even and assured but now he was the very opposite of that. Gladio wasn't especially close to him but they had talked before over lunch more than once and he was more than comfortable around him. He'd always kept an eye out for Ignis since he seemed so quiet. There was something about his silence that intrigued him, urged him to know more but he never pushed him to talk before. So to have Ignis reaching out to him like this was something of a pleasant surprise.

“Hey, it's all good, Iggy,” Gladio replied. “S’no trouble at all. So what's up?”

Ignis sighed, finally prying his eyes from the floor to look at Gladio. “I… I want to become stronger,” he said. “I've come to realize that in order to be able to protect Noctis properly I have to become stronger myself. It's just… I'm unsure how to go about it and seeing as you're the strongest person I know I thought that you'd be able to help me.” He clenched and unclenched his hands then his eyes found their way back to the floor. “I don't blame you if you don't want to though. This probably all sounds very foolish of me-- in fact it's most likely a waste of your time. I just… I'm sorry to bother you. I had best be going home.” He started to walk past Gladio until the other grabbed his arm.

“Hey, wait!” Gladio pulled him back and let go of him. Ignis's eyes were still locked to the ground.

“You're sure as hell not bothering me. I'd be happy to help,” he replied. “I think that's good of you for wanting to get stronger on your own. It takes guts.”

“You really think that?”

“'Course.”

There was a pause as Gladio tried to read Ignis's expression for any hints as to how he was feeling but the latter refused to meet his gaze.

Gladio stepped back and stretched his forearms, rotating his wrists so his muscles would relax.

“Well you should probably stretch first before we get started. Don't want you to pull something.”

“Right,” Ignis said, watching the other to mimic the same stretches.

After, Gladio strode across the room and picked two practice swords up off of the rack, tossing one to Ignis. “So what do you want to start with first? The basics?”

“Whatever you think is best,” Ignis said.

“Alright then.” Gladio twirled the practice sword in his hand then held it steady. “The trick is to have a firm grip on the sword but not too tight. It needs to be loose enough so it's not jarring when you take a hit but steady so it won't go flying out of your hands.”

He motioned Ignis to stand by him and the latter hesitantly held the blade out in front of him.  

Gladio moved behind him and reached his arms around either side, adjusting the other's arm slightly.

“A bit more like this,” he said and angled Ignis's arm higher. “You wanna hold it here so it's harder for your opponent to find an opening.”

Ignis nodded and Gladio noticed that his ears had gone bright red. He could feel how warm Ignis was when he was standing close to him like this and he realized that he was probably overstepping his boundaries. Gladio hurriedly let go and took a step away, letting Ignis have more personal space. “Sorry,” he said. “Forgot you didn't really like people that close.”

“No, it's alright. You're trying to teach me after all,” Ignis replied.

“Right…”

Something about Ignis's words felt odd to him but Gladio said nothing, only observed his position to make sure it was correct.

“Yeah, you got this,” he said. “Now even though the way you hold your blade is important, there's other things you gotta consider too, like balance and footwork. If you stand with your feet together it'll be easier to knock you down so you should create some distance between them.” Gladio tapped the toe of his boot against Ignis's shoe and pushed his legs apart. “The closer you are to the ground the more balance you have. Make sure to bend your knees too so you can be ready to dodge an oncoming attack.”

“Alright.”

“'Kay now why don't you try to hit me.”

“'Hit you’?”

“Yeah. Just try to land a hit. I wanna see what we have to work on.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” A shrug. “Why not.”

Ignis looked doubtful but raised his blade. “If you insist,” he said. “But I'm still unsure how much help this will be. You'll most certainly win.”

“That's not guaranteed. You could still beat me.”

Ignis shook his head. “I don't see how I possibly could.”

“Alright how about this: I'll attack first and you defend.” Gladio didn't give the other any time for dispute as he raised his practice sword. “Now get ready!”

Gladio lunged forward and swung horizontally while Ignis parried, taking a step back. He attacked again, feigning a hit to the right before landing a blow to Ignis's side. The latter flinched but didn't back down and instead moved so there was a greater opening, using the hilt of the sword to push Gladio back. He coughed and stumbled from the hit but managed to avoid another attack from Ignis.

“You sure you haven't practiced with a blade before?” Gladio asked, his sword a blur of movement as it sliced through the air. “Because you're pretty damned good with one.”

Ignis parried the oncoming attacks. “Can't say I have, no.”

He had a lot of potential but Gladio had practically been practicing since the day he was born. Even though he had underestimated him, Gladio wasn't about to let him beat him in practice.

Moving swiftly, he rushed to the side to dodge then kicked low, catching Ignis off guard.

And it was after that moment that everything went to hell.

When Gladio lunged, Ignis also moved at the same time and the two collided. With a cry and a great tangling of limbs, they crashed to the ground with Ignis landing first and Gladio barely catching himself before their faces could collide. Their noses brushed and it took Gladio a second to realize that they could _very well have kissed right then_ and he hastily threw himself off of Ignis.

“Uh sorry, sorry! Here lemme help you up. You alright?” Gladio reached down and pulled the other up, making sure he was steady before he released his grip.

Ignis pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. “Y-yes, I'm fine,” he said, blush staining his face.

“You sure?” Gladio asked. “That was one hell of a fall. Sorry, that was my fault-- I shouldn't have been so careless.”

“No, no it's fine. I'm actually… alright.”

“You positive? D’you hit your head?”

“Not too hard.”

Gladio scratched the back of his scalp. “I really shouldn't have let that happen. Sorry, I thought I was better than that.”

“Gladio, it's alright. I'll be fine.”

“Sure but I still feel like shit for getting you hurt.”

“It's really not that bad.”

“But I wanna make it up to you somehow,” Gladio said as he picked up the practice swords from where they landed on the ground and returned them on the rack. “How about this: I'll continue to practice with you every week but right now I'm hungry. So come over and I'll make you dinner tonight.”

Ignis raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“It's the least I can do for practically ruining your night and giving you a concussion.” Gladio added.

Ignis took a hesitant breath. “Alright, I accept your offer. I'm fine, really but I appreciate your assistance.”

“If you say so.” He stretched then dusted his hands off on his pants. “You ready to go?”

Ignis nodded and the two started on their way. The sun had inched downwards, casting more prominent shadows against the city streets and the air was cooler-- more refreshing. Compared to the heat of the training arena, it was much more comfortable.

They strode mostly in silence, feeling content enough in each other's presence without the need for idle conversation. Even though they didn't know each other extremely well, they had gotten to the point where it wasn't awkward when things got quiet so they continued on their way, talking occasionally.

When they got to the door Gladio fished the key from his pocket and let Ignis inside.

“Doesn't look like Dad's home yet and Iris is probably sleeping so it's all good,” he said and tossed his hoodie onto the couch. “You want something to drink?”

“Water is fine, thank you,” Ignis replied. He stood rather awkwardly in the doorway until Gladio waved him in, gesturing towards a kitchen chair.

“You can sit down y'know,” he said, bringing a glass over to him. “It's not like supper will take long. I'm only making some cup noodles.”

Gladio started heating up some water then went back to stand across from Ignis.

“So you wanna learn how to fight and get strong enough to protect Noct, huh?” He asked.

The other nodded warily. “Yes. Though I feel as if it'll be harder than I anticipated.”

“You'll get the hang of things.”

“Do you truly believe that?”

Gladio poured hot water into the two cups. “Yeah, 'course I do,” he replied. “Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it.”

“Hmm…” Ignis remained politely silent for a moment as he stirred the noodles Gladio had given him. “So when you first started training seriously, what techniques did you learn first?”

“That was awhile back,” Gladio said. “But just the usual: mostly sword practice and hand-to-hand combat.”

“Hand-to-hand combat? Was it hard to learn?”

“Nah, not really. Got my fair share of bruises though.”

“I see.”

“You'll catch on easily so don't worry about it.”

Ignis shifted in his seat. “Do you think, perhaps you'd be able to teach it to me?”

“Yeah, sure. Stand up and I'll give you something to practice for next time we meet.”

“Right here? But I don't want to damage your house.” Despite his protest, Ignis slowly got to his feet

“You won't break anything. I'll just demonstrate it then explain after so it'll be easier to make sense of. You'll still probably end up on the ground though.”

“I-- um, what?”

Without warning Gladio reached forward and in a matter of seconds, Ignis ended up on the floor with Gladio right above him, arm behind his head so the fall wouldn't hurt so much.

Gladio laughed and raised himself slightly, still hovering over the other. “Sorry, the look on your face is priceless,” he said. “Now lemme explain how it's done-”

The front door opened abruptly and Gladio turned his head to stare wide-eyed at Clarus who returned the look.

_Shit this looked so bad._

His father intentionally cleared his throat and Gladio realized that he was still practically sitting on top of Ignis. He shoved himself off the floor then quickly helped Ignis to his feet, trying to appear as innocent as possible.

“Oh, um, hey there,” Gladio said and shoved his hands in his pockets. “How was work?”

Clarus simply gave Gladio a look that was all too knowing. He shook his head then crossed the living room to continue up the stairs.

“I'm not going to ask what you two were doing,” Clarus sighed.

“No! We were just--”

“You don't have to explain yourselves.” Clarus interrupted.

Ignis adjusted his glasses and although his face was bright red, he was able to maintain a calm appearance.

“I can assure you that we weren't doing anything… unusual,” he said. “Gladio was simply demonstrating some techniques.”

“ _Fighting_ techniques _,”_ Gladio added.

Clarus raised an eyebrow then turned. “Right.” He glanced back doubtfully at them.

Once he had disappeared from view Gladio sat down heavily and groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“I'm never gonna live that one down,” he grumbled.

Ignis sat next to him, eyes fixed on anything other than Gladio.

“I'm sorry I had to drag you into that too.” Gladio continued.

“N-no, it's alright,” Ignis spoke up. “That wasn't your fault.”

“Yeah but now my dad's gonna get weird thoughts about us and I don't want him to think any less of you because, well y'know, you're perfect.”

“Pardon?”

“You're perfect,” Gladio repeated. “I mean, you're always organized and you have everything together and you can even look after Noct’s life on top of your own stuff. I dunno how you do it-- if it were me I'd be… well let's just say I wouldn't be as good as you, that's for sure.”

Ignis shook his head. “Nonsense, it's something that must be done so I simply carry it through.” He paused then added, “I do enjoy it though. It's not as if I'm in a situation that I loathe.”

“That's good then.” Gladio adjusted himself in the chair. “I'm glad to hear that. Just don't forget to spend some time on yourself-- that's important too. And I'm always here to help if you need anyone to wind down with.”

“Thank you. I'll keep that in mind.”

“Yeah.”

The two sat in a relatively comfortable silence (aside from the fact that they were still reeling from the whole fiasco with Clarus) and it wasn't long before they emptied the contents of their cup noodles. Gladio glanced at the clock and got to his feet, startled that it was almost ten already.

“Sorry for keeping you so long,” he apologized. “I didn't realize it was so late. D’you want me to walk you home?”

“No, thank you, I'll be alright.” Ignis tugged his jacket on. “Thanks again for all you've done. I truly appreciate the help.”

Gladio helped the other get his arm through his jacket sleeve. “Nah, it's really no problem. You've thanked me ‘bout a million times already. It's not a big deal.”

“Oh, well… alright.”

“Yeah. So we'll meet at the training arena again same day next week?”

“I'll mark it down on my calendar.”

“Sure, see you then.” Gladio leaned against the door, holding it open for him. “Have a safe walk home, Iggy.”

“Thank you. Good night.”

“Yeah. Oh and I'll talk to my dad again-- clear things up with him. I don't want things to be awkward between you guys if you end up running into him at work.”

“Oh, right,” Ignis paused and averted his eyes from Gladio's. “Thank you.”

“Anytime. It's the least I can do.”

Gladio looked at him then when he finally lifted his head. He noticed that Ignis's bangs were starting to get long as they hung in his eyes. He was always more on the shy side so Gladio figured he'd always tried to hide behind his hair, preferring to keep it down rather than styling it back. It was intriguing how someone so quiet and slender like him would so badly wish to become stronger.

“Until later then, Gladio.”

Ignis's voice shook the other from his thoughts and he nodded.

“Right. Send me a message when you get home.” Gladio replied.

“I will.”

With that, Ignis turned round after waving and soon was out of sight. Gladio let out a breath as he closed the door and slumped down on the couch.

“What a day,” he mumbled, pulling out his phone from his pocket and loading up Kings Knight. He wasn't planning on falling asleep until he got a text from Ignis so he figured he had to do something that'd keep him awake.

...And yet he still woke up to the sound of his phone beeping in his lap fifteen minutes later.

Gladio bolted up and scrambled for his phone as it fell to the floor. Cursing, he snatched it up and dusted it off before checking his message. He relaxed and couldn't help but smile after seeing who it was.

 

**I am home now. I hope you're doing well**

 

** Yeah I'm fine. Walk was ok? **

 

**It was.**

 

** That's good  **

** So next week same day we'll meet? **

 

**That's the plan**

 

** Sounds good  **

** Uh **

** After we train do you wanna go out for dinner with me? **

 

Gladio tensed after he sent the last message. Of course he wouldn't want to go out-- he probably had important duties to attend to. Most certainly Ignis wouldn't want to hang out with a guy like him anyway.

Gladio reread the message then gripped his phone with two hands when it said that Ignis had started typing.

It wasn't a date right? Or maybe Ignis wouldn't see it that way at least…

Who was he kidding _\-- he had totally meant it as a date._

Quickly (as if saying anything else made it better) he typed another message before Ignis had finished his:

 

** It won't be cup noodles this time **

 

Gladio held his breath until the other replied.

 

**I'd like that. It was nice spending time with you**

**Ahaha! I don't actually mind cup noodles all that much but yes I agree. A new restaurant just opened up about a block away from my apartment if that interests you**

 

Gladio was grinning from ear-to-ear as he read Ignis's reply.

 

** Sure that sounds great **

** Can't wait  **

** Hopefully I'll see u tomorrow at work too **

 

**Yes, see you tomorrow**

**Thanks for everything tonight**

 

** Happy to help  **

 

He finished saying goodnight to Ignis just as he heard the creak of a door opening from somewhere upstairs.

“Gladio,” his father called. “Can I speak with you a moment?”

“Uh, sure thing,” Gladio replied. “Be right up.”

_Shit, it's probably gonna be about that whole thing with Iggy._

He sighed as he slowly got to his feet. Well, now was as good a time as ever to clear things up. They weren't even together or anything so it wasn't like he would be lying.

And even if they dated later it wouldn't matter, right?

Gladio shook his head and started up the stairs. Whatever happened it'd be alright because he was going out for dinner with _Ignis_ _fucking Scientia._

And that thought was all he needed to make it through the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yoouu for reading~ I know its not my best since this was mostly just something to pass the time with but it was still fun to write for this fantastic ship (I'm really stuck in Gladnis hell rn) I hope some of you got a kick outta this!  
> comments always make my day ;3


End file.
